Lost & Found
by ComputerGod
Summary: THIS VERSION HAS BEEN ABANDONED! NEW VERSION IN PROGRESS! As of this writing, I've turned the first 300 words into 900 and I'm just getting started. L&F V2.0 Chapter I ought to be at least three times as long as this entire document.
1. Chapter 1

Lost & Found

ComputerGod

* * *

This is an in-progress document. I'll be rewriting it at least once.

* * *

Disclaimers (may contain spoilers): 

1 – Kim Possible is © Walt Disney Studios. This document is submitted under the impression that it qualifies as 'fair use' under the Copyright Act of 1976, 17 USC §107. If the copyright holder chooses to dispute that claim, the document shall be withdrawn within a reasonable period of time from receipt of notice.

2 – Eventually, this story will have at least one female homosexual relationship. Not sure how I'm going to do it yet, but it's on the list of Things To Do. If this offends you, leave. I don't care if you approve or not, but at least have the decency to simply ignore what you don't like. Don't try to make the rest of us conform to your world views.

3 – I faked some conversations with an air traffic control tower in the second half of chapter one. I know it's horribly wrong, but it reads close enough that I'm happy. If anyone actually _is_ a pilot and wishes to share with me how a Gulfstream IV and the tower would communicate on the way into Boeing Field (BFI), I'm all... eyes? Whatever, you know what I mean.

x4920776F756C64204C494B4520544F205448414E4B2E2E2E

* * *

I don't have a beta at this time. If anyone wants to volunteer, please feel free. I can edit myself, but as many of you know it works better to have another pair of eyes. 

Also, please note that this is both below my normal standards of quality and a lot shorter than I intended. I've never actually written fanfic before, and am finding that I can't stay happy with something long enough to actually _publish_ it. I'm hoping that by slapping this together and putting it out there, I can make myself feel guilty if I don't continue with it. We shall see how well that works. (First on my list is to cleanup and expand this chapter. Note the almost complete lack of description as you read through)

* * *

Chapter I

Shego's Apartment

Shego was sitting on the couch of her apartment, with what was once a gallon of Rocky Road ice-cream in her hands. Normally, she was a bit more conscientious of her health, but today was special. Today was an anniversary of sorts, a day that all combatants in the fight of good against evil have set aside in reverence. An anniversary that Shego would as soon forget, thus sitting in front of the TV with her favorite comfort food. As Shego flipped through the channels, she caught a snippet of the news.

"Today marks the third anniversary of the disappearance of teen hero Kim Possible. Ms. Possible, now presumed deceased, vanished mysteriously on her way..."

Shego sighed and changed the channel. She could never understand why she had never seen her own feelings for the young hero before she vanished. To this day, she didn't know what those feelings were, exactly. She was leaning toward 'respected friend and colleague', but in any case it had deeply hurt her that after all Kim had done for the world, and Shego as strange as it may sound, no one could do anything for Kim. At first, Shego had not really paid attention to the disappearance, figuring that Global Justice or her sidekick would track her down soon enough. After month with absolutely no leads, GJ worked a deal to have all of Shego's charges dropped if she would head the investigation on the basis that no one in the world was better at finding, and stealing, something someone wanted to keep hidden. After several months and hundreds of dead ends, it was finally decided that Kim had simply vanished off the face of the Earth and that barring a miracle she would likely never be seen again. Shego retired, no longer a hero or a villain, and spent her days wandering from dojo to coffeehouse to dojo as a combination martial artist/musician. The phone rang, causing Shego to jump, then wonder who knew she had come home. She hadn't been here in months. Picking the handset off the cradle, she heard the now familiar voice of Dr. Betty Director.

"Shego, we need you come in again. There's a running gun battle outside Seattle that is completely beyond the abilities of any law enforcement agency on the planet. For reasons that will be clear soon enough, only you or your brothers have the experience to handle this, and the boys are lacking the combat skills required. I know you're retired, and I know you swore that you would never come back to work here, but we need you."

Shego was surprised, she had retired from GJ just over two years prior and this was, as far as she could tell, the first time anyone from GJ had interacted with her in that entire time. Still, she had made her position very clear.

"Betty, you're right. I did say that. Plus, you know what day it is, so you know I'm in a very bad mood. You'd better have something more than an appeal to pity if you want me to so much as continue not hanging up. Cough it up or put down the phone."

Shego could hear the doctor sigh before answering "I didn't want to say this over the phone, but what makes this fight special is that not only is it one person against several thousand military level personnel, or that the one person seems to be holding their own, but that whoever they are they are confirmed to have demonstrated the powers used by yourself, Hego and we think Mego as well, though it might be something new. We can't be sure, but in the last ten minutes, they've efficiently killed more than two hundred combatants. No civilians have been involved yet that we can see, but it's a matter of time. We need you to contact this individual, then communicate, negotiate or engage long enough for us to deal with the men with guns. Shego? SHEGO! Are you still there? Damn it to hell. I don't know if this is a good sign or a bad one... click"

Shego's Jet, en route to Boeing Airfield, Seattle

"Gulf N49RF to tower, request approach clearance."

"Tower to Gulf N49RF, clearance granted. The tarmac's wide open today, take your time. Current wind speed 11 knots east northeast, will advise if conditions change."

"Gulf to tower, wind 11 knots east northeast copy."

Shego grinned to herself. Her little beast may _look_ exactly like the Gulfstream IV that NOAA uses, but it sure as hell isn't anything that mundane. Her baby may not be a true fighter, but for something to engage they have to catch up first. She always landed in a good mood, and today was no different regardless of why she was in the Puget Sound. As she dropped the ramp on the 'Gulfstream', she kicked the ignition on her Ducati before gunning it out the back and making her way onto Interstate 5, then east on 90.

Forty minutes and sixty miles later, she had made her way to some stretch of woods southwest of Snoqualmie Pass, the absolute middle of nowhere, with nothing to be seen but the pitched battle before her eyes. Obviously they had been going at it for a while, there were bodies everywhere. The corpses she saw were all dressed in black fatigues, equipped with advanced personal armor, face concealing masks of some sort, P90's and what appeared to be a sophisticated tactical computer system. As Shego was taking in the carnage before her, she saw a figure do a cartwheel before snapping a soldier's neck and taking his rifle. Snapping off twenty or so shots in the next ten seconds, the figure tossed away the rifle before turning her forearms into green-flaming blades and continuing her path of destruction.

"And Betts considered _engaging_ this person a viable option? Is she trying to get me killed? My best bet is to fight _with_ her and hope she stays to chat and doesn't come after me too..."

Shego could see that knocking them unconscious wasn't really an effective strategy, but couldn't stomach actually killing any of them. With this line of thinking, Shego jumped into the fray and started systematically breaking their lines, letting her 'partner' mop up, which while still unsettling at least technically kept her hands clean, in her mind.

As the fight progressed, Shego noticed a few things about her partner. First, it was defiantly a 'she', alternating hard lines and curves in all the right places. The black bodysuit she wore, most likely leather, didn't leave much to the imagination. More striking, however, was the almost glowing perfectly white skin and hair on her visible head, though Shego shrugged that off as albino. There was something about her though that Shego felt was familiar, but couldn't place. It wasn't until they had ended the fight and the woman collapsed unconscious to the ground that Shego figured out what was bothering her. She scrambled over to the fallen woman, looking carefully into her face, then gasped.

"Princess?"

At that moment the ever punctual Global Justice arrived, with one Betty Director riding point.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the short version. Just so people know where I'm going with this.

* * *

Chapter II

Global Justice ER

Shego looked through the glass at the unconscious woman laying in the isolation ward. There didn't seem to be anything _wrong_ with her, per se, but it was difficult to be sure. The woman Shego believed to be Kim Possible no longer met the minimum requirements for 'human', and they wouldn't know her identity for sure until she woke up. Shego sighed, then pulled out a green version of the Kimmunicator and pushed a button. Thirty seconds later, a slightly older Wade appeared on the miniature screen.

"Sorry about the delay there Shego. No one's used this channel since you retired two years ago." Shego frowned, asking "What about sidekick? I thought he said we wasn't leaving the business." Wade glanced at another monitor briefly, then answered "Ron isn't using me as his handler. He's staying at a ninja school in Japan and is working through them." Then, abruptly changing subject Wade asked "Now, I'm not complaining Shego, but I can't imagine you calling without a _very_ good reason. You said in no uncertain terms that you wanted GJ and myself to leave you alone when you retired." Now Shego glanced away, into Isolation again, before answering "GJ got me to come in on a special, one time basis. We have a woman in Isolation that I _think_ is Princess, but we can't tell for sure." Wade sputtered a bit, then asked "How can you _think_ it's Kim? How could you possibly not _know_! She's been more thoroughly documented than any other human alive. I've got fingerprints, retina, DNA, EKG's... hell, I've got a list of known scars all where GJ can get to it. What do mean you don't know"

Shego was silent for a moment, the pain on her face causing Wade to check himself, then responded "We can't be sure if it's Princess because if it is her, then something happened that radically altered her DNA. The woman we have is albino, complete with the red eyes. More drastically, however, is that she's been flooded with Comet radiation. She's more thoroughly affected by it than my brothers and myself combined. Hell, in a light coma she's throwing out enough Comet radiation to trigger a Geiger counter, albeit barely. I called you because I wanted to let you know that we _might_ have Princess back, and wanted to let you get ready to tell those on the Need To Know list if and when we get confirmation. We're going to ask her when she wakes up, but until then we can't be sure"

Wade took a deep breath, then said "Thank you Shego. I'm sorry I snapped at you, you probably are having more problems with this than I am. Should I call the Dr's Possible, have them come in? Or are we waiting until we know one way another before getting their hopes up?" Shego furrowed her brow in thought for a moment, then answered "Contact Mrs. Dr. Possible and let her know that we have a Jane Doe that we need a second opinion on. If she asks for details, you can tell her about the albinism and genetic properties, but not the suspected identity. I want to see if she comes to the same conclusion I did." Wade nodded, saying "Alright Shego, consider it done" before the device displayed a 'Signal Terminated' screen, then turned itself off. Shego sighed again, then sat down, lost in memories of what came up during her investigation those three years ago.

Three Years Ago, Possible Residence

Immediately upon hearing her Kimmunicator, Kim answered with her standard "What's the sitch, Wade?" The young genius on the screen was, as usual, looking at one his other monitors, replying "Shego's robbing another top-secret research lab at Naval Base Kitsap near Bangor, Washington this time. Ron's still in detention, so you'll have to go solo, but then Drakken doesn't appear to be there either, so you should be OK. Your ride is a US Navy SH-60 Seahawk, it should be hovering outside your window in a few minutes." As Kim reached into her closet for the battlesuit, she ended the conversation with "You rock Wade."

Somewhere in the skies over Washington

Kim looked through the door to the cockpit, yelling "Thanks for the ride Sergeant Bonner." The pilot chuckled, then activated the helmet mike to reply "Don't mention it Miss Possible. My brother was one of the men you saved when you helped out with that attack on Area 51 a few years back. The way I see it, I'm just helping you save someone else's brother and I'd go to a lot more trouble than a simple ferry ride to help with something like that." Kim blushed under the helmet, "No big. Besides, that wasn't me nearly as much as it was Rufus. He deserves the real credit." Just as Kim finished her now traditional modesty speech, an insistent beeping could be heard coming from the cockpit followed by the pilot talking quickly over his headset, "SH-60 568, Radar spike. Repeat, I'm being painted. Attempted to..." the beeping became a steady tone "Aw fuck. Warhead inbound. Warhead inbound. Attempting to shake it..." For the first time in her career as a teen hero, Kim Possible was afraid. She'd fought psychotic super-robots, magical monkey lords and revenge-obsessed mutant summer campers before, but she had been in control then. Even when she was captured, she didn't have any serious threats to her life to deal with. This time, though, she was just a passenger along for the ride as a very human pilot tried to evade a machine designed and built specifically to destroy craft like the one she was in now. She felt her stomach lurch as the pilot attempted to turn the Seahawk inside the missile's arc, then heard him yell "It's gonna be close... Almost got it... There we go"

Kim heard a quiet explosion outside the helicopter, and felt the aircraft shudder as the small shockwave passed around them, before everything inside the airframe went dark. She heard the pilot yell to her again "Fucking thing was an EM pulse warhead. It detonated about a hundred feet to our left, we have absolutely no electrical. I'm going to try to dead-stick into an auto-rotation descent, see if I can get us out of this alive. God dammit, I didn't think they even made those yet."

Global Justice ER

Shego shook her head, clearing her memory. She had listened to the flight recorder, hearing everything from before missile strike and learned the rest debriefing the pilot. He didn't remember anything after that last yell to Kimmie, and when he woke up from the crash he was still strapped into the pilot's seat. The airframe was mostly intact, just a little crush damage to the bottom of the fuselage. Shego was confident that it would've been back in service by now if GJ hadn't sliced it to pieces looking for clues, because while the pilot was still strapped in, the straps on Kim's seat were cut and the teen was nowhere to be found. That was the last anyone had seen of her.

Shego felt her eyes start to mist over, but forced herself to calm down. She walked over to the phone on the wall and dialed Dr. Director's personal extension. "Betty, I have Dr. Anne Possible on the way here." pause "No, she was not told who I think the Jane Doe is, but I want to see how she responds when she sees the patient." pause "I asked Wade to call her, he may or may not tell her about the unique condition the patient is in." pause "I just wanted to be sure that the men with guns at the front door let her in. Thanks Betty"

About twenty minutes later, one Dr. Anne Possible arrived. Immediately recognizing the green ex-villainess, she asked "Shego, I don't mean to pry, but what are you doing here? I thought you retired." As Shego was opening her mouth to reply, an alarm went off in the room, with a voice over the PA system saying "Patient is mobile. Orders are to consider neutral, restrain without injury if possible." Shego turned back to the observation window, just in time to watch the albino woman burst into a cloud of vapor, then pass _through_ the glass before rematerializing and throwing her arms around Dr. Possible.

"Mom!"


End file.
